


Before the Run.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Rimming, Smut, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: All Shouyou wanted was to go on a run. His boyfriend had other ideas.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Before the Run.

“Shouyou-kun stop wiggling around so much! I’m trying to eat you out!”

“Well stop being such a tease! You wore those booty shorts on purpose today didn’t you!”

So, what if Atsumu did? He liked the feeling of the cold morning air on his legs while running with his boyfriend in the mornings when he managed to wake up just in time. Besides it never hurt to remind Shouyou that he had a great looking boyfriend with a great ass.

They didn’t even make it out the door because Shouyou had pinned Atsumu to said door and begun kissing the living day lights out of Atsumu and palming his crotch. Atsumu wasted no time in switching position, slamming Shouyou against the door, getting on his knees and pulling down Shouyou’s shorts.

“Atsumu, are you gonna get to it or what?”

“Ya want me to eat your ass babe? Is that what you want?” Atsumu licked a stripe in between Shouyou’s asscheeks and Shouyou let out a moan. 

“Use yer words, baby,” Shouyou glared at the man kneeling behind him as best as he could but it was hard to look intimidating while completely flushed red and ready to be fucked.

“Oh, you wanna be a tease? That’s fine. Two can play that game, Atsumu.”

Shouyou turned and his huge dick almost smacked Atsumu across the face. They were still in the entry hallway of their apartment and Shouyou pushed Atsumu back slightly so that he was laying on the floor. Shouyou started peppering kisses on Atsumu’s face and moving down to his neck. He was licking his way down, but he kept Atsumu’s shirt on. He left little bites every so often earning a “fuck, baby,” every time he did. He reached the booty shorts and sucked on the visible bulge and said, “Atsumu you’re so hard. I bet you could come if keep sucking you through the shorts.”

“Shouyou-kun I swear if you don’t stop talking and— “

“Oh? You think I’m done playing with you? Hmmm, I don’t think so, Tsumu,” Shouyou slid the shorts down and Atsumu lifted his hips a little to help. He had gone commando, and Shouyou just rolled his eyes but stared at his boyfriend’s gorgeous dick. It was shame he wasn’t gonna suck it today. Well, not as much as usual.

Shouyou leaned down and licked the pre-cum that was starting to come out and said, “I love your dick so much Atsumu, you could slap me across the face with it and I’d thank you.”

Atsumu whined and said, “ya want me to?”

Shouyou shook his head and said, “maybe later baby, I wanna taste your asshole now.” He pushed Atsumu’s legs up and Atsumu was doing his best to hold them, when Shouyou licked a circle around his entrance. He started slowly wiggling his tongue inside and sucking a bit. Atsumu was panting and he couldn’t hold his legs anymore, so Shouyou turned him around and made him kneel on the floor, ass up in the air.

“Ah Shouyou-kun, yer tongue feels so good,” Atsumu said, face on the floor. Shouyou continues to fuck his ass with his tongue and god he loves Atsumu’s ass so much, he could cry. Atsumu is always ready for anything and that makes Shouyou fall in love with him even more.

Shouyou sucks a little at Atsumu’s asshole and Atsumu says, “fuck fuck fuck fuck baby please-“ 

“What do you want Tsumu?”

“Fuck baby, I want you. Inside. Please baby.”

“Mmm, I don’t know Tsumu, I love eating your ass,” to emphasize this Shouyou lick at the tight hole, “I’d have to prep you a little more if you want me to fuck you babe, we gotta get the lube—“ Shouyou’s words are interrupted by Atsumu reaching under their shoe rack and throwing a small bottle of lube at him.

“I don’t need prepping I just need yer dick, Shouyou, I’m probably still loose from last night! Ya really fucked me good and— oh fuck yes babe I love that stick me good baby, Ah!”

Shouyou was inside Atsumu, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He had barely taken time to put lube around his dick because Atsumu had to go and mention last night. 

“FUCK SHOUYOU!” Atsumu clenched around him, as Shouyou kept hitting his prostate with the fast snap of his hips and maybe it was because Shouyou had been eating him out or maybe because Shouyou was being so dominant that Atsumu came. 

He clenched impossibly tight around Shouyou’s dick, and Shouyou stopped his thrusting for a second to let Atsumu catch hit his breath. He looks over at his boyfriend who laid there looking blissed out his mind, “you good baby?”

“Ya haven’t cum yet,” Atsumu pressed his ass closer to Shouyou’s hips, their balls touching once again, “come on baby, paint my insides.”

_Well if that’s what he wants, who am I to deny him_? Shouyou thought.

Shouyou began thrusting again and Atsumu no longer had words coming out his mouth just moans. Shouyou loved that he could reduce one, if not the best, setters in the world to a pile of boneless moans, asking to be filled with cum. 

“Shouyou-kun, I love yer dick so much too. It’s the only I ever want inside me for the rest of my life.”

Fuck, Atsumu doesn’t fight fair because that has Shouyou cumming inside him with a sharp thrust that makes Atsumu’s hole clench once again, and a “fuck, I love you, Atsumu!”

Shouyou slips out and lays on the floor next to his boyfriend who’s staring at him adoringly. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Wanna marry me?”

“Shouyou-kun ya asked that every time you cum inside me!”

“And you still haven’t said yes!”

“Ya just want me for my ass!” Atsumu laughs but moves closer to Shouyou. He lays his hand on the tangerine’s chest and smiles at the heartbeat that’s just his.

“And don’t forget your dick, baby, I want your dick too. Oh! And your sets! I also want your sets.”

“I feel used.” Atsumu pouts.

“Oh, come on baby!” Shouyou moves around so he can look into Atsumu’s eyes, “you know I’m playing! But seriously, one day you’re gonna say yes to me after I fill you with my cum!”

Atsumu blushes, how does Shouyou manage to smile like that when talking about cum? It’s probably an art form to talk so dirty while looking so pure, Atsumu thinks. The blonde smiles and kisses his boyfriend, “come on ya perv, let’s go shower! Ya can help me get your cum out of me and maybe I’ll say yes.”

Both men laugh and head into the shower. Unbeknownst to Shouyou, a silver ring is laying in the forgotten booty shorts. It was just a matter of time. He was hoping to do it before the run

Next time they go for a run, of course, Atsumu will say yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? let me know what you think in the comment section or come yell at me on twitter: [@KennedyDreyar](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)


End file.
